Santa Baby
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Merry Christmas. All-Human. When Isabella Swan sits on Santa's lap, does she really get what she wants? A miracle or another boring X-mas?


AN: It's snowing in Las Vegas! (Nevada) yay! :D Listening to Santa Baby and Daydream Believer.

Summary: Merry Christmas. ;) All-Human. When Isabella Swan sits on Santa's lap, does she really get what she wants? A miracle or another boring X-mas?

Santa Baby

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's pov:

I never gave much thought about the holidays. Never cared about getting presents or going to New York to witness the Macy's parade. I wasn't into the holidays that much. Living in New York was really more of a danger zone to me than Forks ever was. I didn't really like it here, the parades were nice in all but I was only here for Alice. She really wanted to move out here so here I was. Straight out of High School and in New York. We lived in New Jersey for about two months before moving down here.

I was really bringing my mood down. Think happy thoughts... I sighed, come on Bella! You're only eighteen once you know. Alice had dragged me to the mall so here I am. Carrying multiple shopping bags in my hands fighting through a sea of millions among millions of people.

"Bella! Look! Santa!" Alice pointed excitely to the fake Santa. I sighed again, what did people see in these guys with low paid salaries in a fat suit? She whistled, "He's quite the hunk!" She said as she pointed to 'Santa' with a... HOLY CROW! Was that a six pack?!

His tone build chest, the muscle stretched, seeing his chest slightly from the view of that cursed red shirt hiding it all. How selfish of a shirt. Hmph. His long legs, and those green mesmerizing eyes, that well defined neck and cheek bones. Those full lips and long eyeslashes. Ahhh... stop it Bella! You're drooling like an idiot!

"Come on!" Alice pulled me to the line. She was jumping up and down, "What? are you really that excited to see Santa this year?" I playfully elbowed her side. She giggled, "No oh mighty stubborn one! I'm talking about his Elf!" She pointed to a tall blond with blues eyes who was dressed in a green and red elf outift. She shook her head in disapproval, "They should burn that outfit. It's making him look lame! he's sooo hot!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Umm... miss?" Ahh... yes? Oh wait, "Yeah" I replied to the god I worshiped. I didn't notice that we were the next one in line. Alice gently pushed me to 'Santa' The greek god that I would so galdy go anywhere with. "Sit on my lap" He whispered. What! back up. "Excusez-moi?" I replied. Since when do I speak French?!

"Ah, you speak french? well then, sil vous plait, umm... sit on my lap" He said. "Yes master. err... I mean, okay sure" Gosh, I could not look more of an idiot than this one very moment?  
I sat on his lap. He chuckled as I hesitated. "Now, bonjour, je m'applle Santa Claus, et toi?" He asked in prefect fluent french. My name? Oh that's easy! Isabella girl from Forks, WA. who wants to take you home with her. No I can't say that!

"Bella" I replied blushing. I could feel his muscles, could they at least try making thicker shirts nowadays? I hope not. "Tell Santa what you want" He whispered more seductively. Oh was he tempting me?! Damn it. His cool breath mere inches away from my ear. "Santa... santa... I want... want..." You. That's all I want for Christmas! Okay Bellla, stop stuttering, He might think you're mental or something. "I want... a child" Errr... Oh kill me now!

"I mean, a doll! yes, a doll! I have a little niece who is obviously a child! and umm... and I... I... want a doll for her!" Was it illegal for me to jump from the roof of this shopping mall? Surely no one would notice, at least not much. He chuckled again, kissed my throat. The hairs on my arms and neck standing up. What. just. happened. "Your wish is my command" he replied as he called next.

I bit my lower lip and got up. What did I just say? Oh. My. Gosh. When I came back, I saw Alice leaning on the wall with Mr. Blue eyed, tall, blond elf guy. "Call me" She winked. I rolled my eyes. Another boring lonely friday I thought. I waited by Macy's as she came skipping back. "Guess who has a date with Jasper" She sang. Jasper? Oh that must be Mr. Tall Elf himself. That's great.

I sighed, getting depressed again. Mr. Hot Santa would be here for two more weeks before the whole gig is done and then I would only have a small memory of him. I wasn't brave like Alice. I couldn't tell him I liked him or the fact that he so turned to me on. Alice kept talking about this 'Jasper' guy as I looked at him, at Santa. A little girl about eight was sitting on his lap. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I'm guessing it's the usual 'What would you like little girl?' talk.

I continued to watch, the little girl's whole face lit up in a flash, she smiled and hugged him. He smiled back, there was love in his eyes. Could he like children?  
Ugh. another great quality about him. He could be an excellent father.

"Bella? Bella were you even listening to me?" Alice asked, I replied with a simple, "Huh?" She frowned, "See, you were too busy drooling!" She grinned. "Sorry" I mumbled.

After that she dragged me to more stores and then we stop at the food court to get some Panda Express. "I'll be back, My hands are sticky" I told Alice as I headed to the restroom. Never order orange chicken even though it's delicious.

Walking to the restroom, I couldn't stop thinking of Mr. Santa himself. Before I knew it, I wasn't walking anymore. I was at a complete halt becuase all I could feel was someone's strong hard cold muscular body against mine.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!! :D Taking a break from Swing Swing that I will update possibly Sunday or so. My first Chrismas fic ever! :D Please R&R! Thankies! Any spelling mistakes, I deeply apologize! To Be Continued!

Ps. Aboout the mental part - I didn't mean to offend anyone with that. Sorry if it did! DX


End file.
